


Not Meant To Be

by Dnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Mentions of Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnp/pseuds/Dnp
Summary: Platonic soulmates exist, just most people's aren't.





	Not Meant To Be

Everyone has a red string wrapped around their pinky finger connecting them to their soulmate. In the sense of the word, that means the person you will share your life with, the person you will love forever. The definition is 'a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner', though people tend to leave out the 'close friend' part. Parents always tell their children that they'll know when they find their soulmate. That there will be this feeling in their heart pulling them in, and a tightening around their smallest finger the closer they got until suddenly, the pressure eased and their heart felt full. 

This wasn't the case for Dan, however. Yes, he knew straight away that Phil was his soulmate, knew as soon as he clicked on the video titled 'Tape 6', but he didn't actually want any of the intimacy that is supposed to be craved with your soulmate. When they first met up in Manchester all those years ago, both their suspicions were confirmed. Later that night when they shared their first kiss, Dan didn't feel anything. 

Three years later and their relationship was a mess. They'd tried to be partners because that's what should have happened, but it just wasn't working. Their patience with the other was wearing thin, and Dan had even forgotten their anniversary the year before. He just didn't feel what he was meant to, and he was pretty sure Phil didn't either. 

Dan hadn't ever questioned that a soulmate was meant to be your lover forever, so when he discovered that you could have soulmates in a friend sense as well, he had a hard time processing it. When he explained that to Phil later that night, they mutually agreed that the relationship wasn't working for them, and maybe they were just meant to be friends. The next day, all the tension was gone. They were the happiest they'd been in years. The months flew by and the only fights they had were over Phil stealing Dan's cereal. 

They let their fanbase theorise, let them think that they were together because it made them happy to imagine. Dan and Phil didn't care. They were enjoying life as they were, as simply being each other's best friend. The still did some things that ‘only friends’ weren't meant to, like cuddle and share beds for no reason other than they just wanted to be close. They were just them, defying what everyone imagined them to be, defying everyone's stereotype that soulmates needed to be romantic. 

It'd been almost 7 years since they'd broken up, and many people had asked them what exactly they were. Sometimes, it was easier to just say “soulmates" and leave it as that. Sometimes they said “best friends". Either way, they were what they were and they didn't need labels to be that. Dan had discovered that they weren't the only set of soulmates that were platonic, which lifted a weight off both his and Phil's shoulders that they didn't know they still had. Their fanbase still believed they were partners, and they still let them. 

They were soulmates, after all.


End file.
